Ever Lasting Love
by xxHCxx
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Jealous Love'. See how Nessie and Jacob is handling their life together and the lives of their friends. This story is a lot longer than the others previously. So. R&R. *Complete*
1. Recap

**A/N: This is part of my series. It all started with ****Different Love****, then to ****Jealous Love****, and now this is the last story of the series - ****Ever Lasting Love****. I hope youi guys enjoy it. Also, thanks to the people who had nice things to say about the previous stories I've written. R&R**

**A special thanks goes out to one of my best friends, Vivian (viv3657), for helping me out on picking a title. **

***This chapter is to see how the characters are up to this point. It will also introduce some new characters.**

*** This chapter is short...I'm sorry about that. But the next chapters will be a lot longer.

* * *

RENESMEE POV  
**

**Chapter One**

It's been about three months now since Jacob and I graduated from our high school. Pretty soon, we're about to move to New York to attend Columbia. Our wedding was coming now in about a week.

I still haven't gotten any butterflies or cold feet about the wedding. Neither did Jacob. We knew in our hearts that it was the right time to get married.

* * *

As for Alyssa, she is about five months into her pregnancy. Last week, Gerald and Alyssa found out that they were going to have a baby boy. We couldn't wait for little baby Aaron to be born. The baby is suppose to be due someday in January. Gerald would always try to see if he could skip a day of work just to be there and help Alyssa.

Every night, Alyssa would talk to her stomach to make sure her baby would know who she was. She didn't want her baby to not like her. This way, the baby could get use to her voice. She was starting to freak out because she was so scared her baby wouldn't like her. Any baby would love to have a mother like Alyssa. She would be one of the most caring and sweet mothers I knew.

Candice and Carol are still roommates at the same apartment building. They decided on taking a one year break before going to college. Many people take a break before attending college, and they were one of those people. They still needed more money to go, so they are still working hard.

Candice still worked at JC Penny's but is now the junior manager. Dan and Candice still hang out with each other. They grew to be like brother and sister with each other. Sometimes, when Candice would tell him that she had a date, I saw the pain in his eyes. He still liked her deeply even though Candice didn't like him back like that. One day, I know that they will get back together; once she opens her eyes and realize that they were meant to be together. Until then, I hope Dan can cope with her going out with other guys.

Carol, on the other hand, didn't really go out with other guys. She was still hung up on Austin. About once every week, Austin would call her from Rhode Island. That usually made her fill with joy. I don't know how Austin feels, but I know that Carol may be already in love with him. They promised each other, when he graduated and still they still had feelings for each other, they would start dating each other again.

Heather... She reapplied for the same colleges after a month when she was rejected from them but still did not get accepted. So she still works at the same diner, but she is now working full-time instead of part-time.

Jason got accepted to the state university and got a scholarship for football. He was coming one step closer to his dream. Jacob and I became close friends with him. Tiffany, though at first we were friends, we lost touch of her. We only found out that she was being our friends to make Jason happy; she didn't want to be our friends at all.

We got over it pretty quickly. If she didn't want to be our friend then she shouldn't.

* * *

Last month, Jacob's cousins came to visit him. Sky Black, which is 20, and Daisy Black, which is 19, became close friends with me. They both had long dark black hair. They pretty much looked alike. The height difference was barely noticeable. Their eyes were the same dark brown color. Sky would always have her hair up in a pony tail while Daisy had hers down.

Mia is Sky and Daisy's mother. Mia loved bird watching and nature when she was younger and named Sky after the glorious sky that the birds would fly in.

Before Daisy was born, Mia use to plant many daisies in her garden. Daisy was named after another one of Mia's passions.

They had a brother, which was the youngest child - age 17. His name is Rye. He had the same dark black hair as his sisters but was a little shorter than Jacob. When he turned 15, he discovered that he was also a werewolf like Jacob.

Mia named Rye after his father, who passed away when he was 16 from a car accident. Rye took longer than his sisters to get over their father's death. The first month without his father, Rye would go into werewolf form and just run as far as he could.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just to make you know the most of the new/same characters in the story. I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed about this chapter.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters. :D**

**R&R**


	2. A Great Mom

**A/N: -sigh- **

**School is back and I have writer's block. So it may take me longer to upload the chapters. I am sorry to those who hate to wait. Just stay tuned.**

**Oh, I've decided not to do other people's POV becuase it became really difficult for me to type the story. I'm sorry. **

**And, I just added some useless detail in this chapter to make it longer. Hope people don't mind.**

**Enjoy...hopefully. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Mmmmm." I moaned as I got up from my bed and stretched. I looked around my big room, and Jacob was still sleeping on the bed. He had the blanket over his face. A quiet giggle came out; Jacob always made me laugh in the morning. He is such a sound sleeper.

I went to my bathroom and quickly changed into my outfit. It was a yellow and white sundress that was flowly. I combed my hair the best I could and went back into my room.

Jacob was still sound asleep. The clock read ' 9:30 AM '. Today, we were going to help Alyssa for a little bit, but we can't unless Jacob wakes up. Alyssa is going to expect us there around ten o' clock.

I sighed and sat next to Jacob's body. "Wake up, Jake!" I screamed in his ear as I shook him. He flinched and turned his body the other way so it was not facing me now. He could sleep for ages and not even notice. I got onto my feet and went down the stairs after my failed attempt to wake up Jacob.

Everyone was out of the house today to hunt. But Aunt Alice dragged Uncle Jasper to get new clothes at the mall, and if I know Aunt Alice, she'll be there for a while. The sun shined through the window. The birds were chirping and the weather was nice out. The house was quiet since I was the only person in the house that was awake.

The morning was turning out very boring. I decided to go back upstairs and wake up Jacob again. It was now 9:40 and I did not want to be late. "Jacob! Wake up! Come on!" I screamed again and hit him with a pillow. He made a loud groan and put his hand over his face.

"Stop, stop. I'm up. I'm up." He pleaded tiredly.

I laughed. "Hurry! We're suppose to be at Alyssa's in about fifteen minutes."

He slowly sat up and stretched his arms in the air. "Hmmmm." He yawned. "'Morning."

I kissed him on the cheek and whacked him on the head. "Good morning to you, too, but get up. We need to go."

Jacob put me in a bear hug and went to the bathroom. While I waited, I grabbed my tan backpack and sat on my desk chair. "Hurry up." I said to him, impatiently. "I'm just going to get the car started." I took the keys to the Rabbit and went out the door.

I sat patiently in the car, kicking my legs back and forth. Finally, Jacob came out of the house. I scooted over to the passenger seat as he sat in the driver's seat. I strapped my seat belt on and turned to face Jacob, who did the same.

"Had a good night sleep?" I asked, jokingly.

Jacob started to pull out the driveway. "Yeah. I guess I was really tired." He smiled at me.

I took his free hand into mine. "Do you think we should pick up some food for Alyssa? Since she been eating more now."

"Sure. The market is right up the corner." Jacob said.

He parked in the market's small parking lot. We walked in, hand in hand. We walked over to the aisle that sold chips. All Alyssa's been craving for was Chex Mix. We got a bag and decided to get some apple juice, too.

We payed and went back into the car.

* * *

The bag of chips and the apple juice were in my hand. Jacob knocked on the door, but he did it a little quietly to not wake up the other tenants. It was still pretty early in the morning for some poeple.

"Hey Nessie, Jake. So glad to see you." Alyssa said. Her stomach was getting bigger every week. She came out of her door and gave both of us a hug. "Come in, what's in the bag?" She asked, curiously.

I held the bag up. "It's a bag of Chex Mix and some apple juice. We thought you wanted it. Just eat them together, I don't know how they'll taste together." I joked.

Alyssa hugged me again and took the bag. She led us into her living room. I sat down on her couch and Jacob sat next to me, taking my hand in the process.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked Alyssa as she sat down on the recliner. She looked tired, just looking at the bags under her eyes you could tell. I made a concerned look at her. She is pregnant, she should get some rest.

"Yeah. I think you should sleep, Lyssie." Jacob added, with a concerning face, also.

"No. It's fine. You guys are here and I want to be awake right now." Alyssa said, defensively.

"Alyssa, don't do that. Come on, I'll help you get to your bed. We'll just stay here and wait until you wake up." I got up and went to Alyssa. She stood up and nodded. I led her to her room and she laid on her bed. I closed the door and sat back down to Jacob.

"You don't mind if we stay here, do you?"

"Nope. S'kay, I'm good." Jacob replied, with a smile. He kissed me on the lips chastely and looked back up at me. "We can just watch some TV or something until she wakes up."

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do?"

He put his arm over my shoulder, "I don't know. Let's see what's on right now."

He took the remote and starting flipping through channels.

* * *

"Let's go shopping." I said, as I looked down at my watch. "It's only 4 o'clock right now. We have a lot of time."

"Yes, yes, yes. This gives me a chance to get some clothes for Aaron." Alyssa replied, putting her hand over her bulging stomach.

"Wait." Jacob interrupted. "Do I have to go?"

I laughed when I saw Jacob's face. He looked actually scared. He knew what it was like to go shopping with me. I learned some of my compulsiveness from Aunt Alice, but I'm a little more controlled than she is.

I put my hand on his arm. "Aw. You don't wanna go?" I asked with pleading eyes and my puppy dog face.

"We need someone to hold the bags." Alyssa added. "And I'm pregnant." She could convince anyone to do stuff for her with that excuse.

He groaned. "Fine, but when you're not pregnant anymore, I won't give in so easy." Jacob said, and raised his hands in the air as a sign on surrender.

"Thank you." I said happily and kissed him on the cheek. "Can we take your car, Lyssie?"

"Yeah. Jacob has to drive. You drive way to fast for me, Nessie." We all laughed.

We grabbed our coats and headed out to the parking lot of the apartment building. "It's parking spot number 12," Alyssa pointed out.

We all got in the car which was a white Jeep Rangler. Alyssa insisted in sitting in the back seat even though I turned her request down a couple of times. Finally, I gave in. I didn't want her to stress out or anything. It wouldn't be good for the health of the baby.

* * *

"How about this one?" I held up a baby blue T-shirt with a little star and moon on it. It was puny, it was for 2 - 5 months. "It's so cute."

"Aw. It is." Alyssa took the shirt and looked at it more carefully. A tear came from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, noticing the tear. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I'm going to have a son in a couple of months." She wiped away her tears and shook her head. "It just all suddenly came to me. I'm going to be a mom."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "A great mom."

* * *

**A/N: Bad chapter/ good chapter? I don't know. Comment and tell me what you think.**

**As I said before, school is back and I am busy afterschool. So it may take me a while to post up the next chapters. Just be patient and I'll try my best.**


	3. Stressing Out

**A/N: Sorry that I'm taking so long to upload the chapters... **

**I have school, homework, and plus some other stuff. I will try my best to at least write two chapters a week.  
**

**Enjoy... hopefully.**

**:D**

**Chapter Three**

"Nessie," Someone whispered in my ear. The voice wass quiet and high-pitched at the same time. "Nessie."

I groaned, I still felt like sleeping. "Come back later..." I moaned.

"Don't tell me what to do, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" At that moment, I knew it was Aunt Alice. "Get up, we need to go over the final plans for the wedding."

"Ugh." I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "The wedding is in five days. We have time."

"Just get up, please. Jacob is already up. Isn't that a miracle?!"

I looked to my left and Jacob wasn't there. I was shocked. Usually, I'm the one that wakes up first. But today, he was up before me. Aunt Alice probably tortured him or something. "Where is he? You didn't threaten him or anything, did you?"

"Here. And no, she screamed in my ear." Jacob said, smiling, coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to me.

"See. You're fiance is up before you, ready for wedding details. And you're not even awake." Alice crossed her arms.

"Fine. Fine. I'm getting up." I got up to my feet. "Happy now?"

She hugged me. "Very. Now get dressed." She pushed me toward my closet and pulled out some clothes. Then she pushed me into my bathroom and shut the door so I could get changed.

I looked at the pile of clothes Aunt Alice had given me. It was a denim skirt with a black T-shirt. Aunt Alice hadn't gone crazy with the outfit today and I took a breath at that thought.

"Aunt Alice, what are we doing today?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom while putting my hair up into a pony tail. "It better be something important. I needed some sleep."

Jacob went behind me and put his arms around my waist. He put his chin on the top of my head. "The little fairy here, wouldn't stop yelling in my ear. I can believe you didn't hear her loud, very loud, voice. I still think my eardrums are ringing like crazy." He joked.

"Hey! Get over it! You guys are awake now. Come on, we need to go downstairs." Alice demanded with a pout.

"Come on, Jake. Let's go." I said sadly, taking his hand in mine and leading him into the empty dining room.

I looked down at the dining room table. My jaw dropped.

"WE HAVE THIS MUCH MORE THINGS TO DO?!" I belted out in a high, raged voice. "I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH ALL THIS PLANNING!"

"Shhhh. Calm down, Nessie." Jacob whispered in my ear and put his arm around my shoulder. "Alice is just crazy." He laughed to lighten the mood, but I was still mad and shocked. We spent the whole summer planning and the plans were still not complete?!

The wedding is coming in five days..._five_ days!

"Calm it down, Nessie. We just need to pick how we're decorating the wedding and reception." Aunt Alice smiled.

I looked down at the table again, still a little enraged. Tons of magazines were thrown upon the table top. There were bridal magazines, furniture magazines, and other magazines that frightened me and made me more mad. I would have to sit here for who-knows-how-long with Aunt Alice and decide on decorations.

"Didn't we already pick them out though?" I asked, trying to get out of this.

Jacob took a seat at the dining table and looked at me. He shrugged. "I don't know. Most of the time we were planning the wedding, I was mostly sleeping." He laughed again, but I just gave him a disappointed look.

I was hoping he would lie and say we did to get out of this...this horrible moment. My brain could not handle making anymore decisions. I rubbed my temple with my fingers and closed my eyes.

"No. We just picked out the flowers for it. We still need everything else, silly." Aunt Alice pointed out, while holding a couple magazines in her hands.

First of all, I was sleep deprived. Secondly, I had thought we had done all the planning. Thirdly, Aunt Alice would kill me if I didn't listen to her. This wasn't going to be a great, cheerful morning.

I heard Jacob chuckle and my eyes suddenly snapped opened. Why wasn't he mad? Why was he laughing at me? Jacob pulled out one of the empty chairs next to him and signaled me to sit.

My movement was sluggish and slow. I was one of those people 'who wore their feelings on their sleeves'. "Why are you laughing at me?" I hit him lightly on the arm.

He took my hand. "You look really cute when your mad. Look at how red your cheeks are!" He put his other hand on my cheek. My cheek burned with anger, but it softened up as he touched it.

I put my hand over the one that was on my cheek. "Are you trying to make fun of me?" I asked, blushing. My face still felt warm from my anger and frustration. From one moment, I was mad to embarrassed.

He took his hand off my cheek. "No, I'm saying you look cute." I placed my forehead on his.

I sighed loudly. "I guess I'm just stressing out..." The red was almost completely lifted. "Aunt Alice, can you just make everything match? Is that good enough? I can't handle anymore of wedding plans. I am already ready to get married, I don't really care about the decorations." I turned my head to face her, my forehead still on Jacob's.

"If you chill out." Aunt Alice joked. "Sure. If you don't scream at me again, Nessie."

I nodded and Jacob took my hands and led me up the stairs. "You're still red." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up." I hit him lightly on the arm and I joined into his laugh. "No, it's not." I blushed.

* * *

"So..." Aunt Alice said, looking at ,what looks like, a checklist. "We have the food, the flowers, the guests, your apartment in New York, passports, honeymoon tickets, and every other thing."

Jacob just nodded, a little bit idioctically. "Sure, sure. I think that's all." He sat down on my desk chair, still looking puzzled.

"I think so, too." I said and sat down on his lap. "I can't wait. Five days."

"Same, same."

"Wait. There's one thing that I didn't check in with you guys. Your bachelorette/bachelor party." Aunt Alice said with cheerful eyes because it was another thing she could plan.

I looked at Jacob and he looked back at me. "We're not even old enough to drink..." I added. "So, bars are out of the question. Right?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob agreed. "Then what can we do?"

"Well," We turned our heads to Aunt Alice's direction. "I have an idea..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Suckish chapter? Yes.**

**Needs improvement? Yes.**

**But will I keep my story going? Yes.  
Will you guys like it? No. Yes. Maybe. **

**Please R&R and tell me what to improve, that would be highly appreciated.**

**  
Remember, I have school, homework, and a job so I will try my best to work on the next chapters and post them up.  
**

**Thanks to the readers. :D**


	4. Apartment

**A/N: Lalalala. Lol.  
I'm working as hard and fast as I can typing this story. If it is not up to your standards, I'm sorry, but deal with it.**

**Enjoy...hopefully.**

**

* * *

  
**

**  
Chapter Four**

"What is it?" I asked, a little worried. "If it's something outrageous, it's a no."

"Unless it involves food." Jacob laughed loudly. "I'm hungry."  
"Fine, fine. How about you two get some dinner first and then I'll tell you my plan? You two whine so much, gosh, Bella passed it onto you, Nessie." Aunt Alice sighed and left my room in a slow, steady pace.  
I got off Jacob's lap and stuck my arm out. Jacob grabbed it and led me out the door. Before we were going down the hall, Jacob took my lips to his and kissed me lightly. "Five days. Can you believe it?" He smiled his preiceless, white smile to me. "You're going to be Renesmee Black."

"I like the sound of that." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him again. "A lot."

"Me, too."

------------------------------------------

"Nessie! Jacob! Come in here, please?" I heard Dad's angelic voice call from the living room.

"Coming!" I screamed out. I took my plate of unfinished spaghetti and Jacob's empty one to the kitchen. I put them quickly in the dishwasher and went into the living room. Jacob, Mom, and Dad were sitting on the white couch, looking at me as I walked in.

"Nessie, can you please take a seat?" Dad gestured to the empty, matching, white recliner. "Your mother and I want to tell you two something."

I quickly nodded and sat on the chair. Jacob got up from the couch and sat on the arm of the recliner. I took his hand in both of mine and a worried face grew upon me. What would Mom and Dad need to tell me? I hope it's nothing serious. As long as Jacob was right here with me, I would be fine...

"What is it? Is it something serious?" I asked, a little petrified.  
"It's not a medical emergency or anything like that, sweetheart." Mom reassured. "Why don't you tell them, Edward."  
My eyes went to Dad's direction. He was sitting calmly and straight-faced. Dad looked at Mom and a small grin grew to his face. "It's not anything life threatening or anything like that. Your mother and I have decided to buy you two an apartment in New York. How does that sound?"  
My jaw dropped. I didn't even bother to see Jacob's reaction.  
"Wait, wait. What do you mean by that?!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"It's our wedding present." Mom said.  
"But wasn't paying for the wedding enough?" Jacob replied.  
"I can't spoil my daughter?" Dad said, with his white smile. "Please, we already bought it. Take it. It is about two blocks from your campass."  
"Sounds good." Jacob said happily. "But I have to pay you guys back for it."  
"No, I insist on giving you two the apartment."  
"Dad..." I paused and looked him as if he was crazy. "I cannot, and will not, take something that expensive from you."  
"Sweetheart, please. We already purchased it."  
"Hm..." Jacob pondered. "Can we get back to you tomorrow?"  
Mom and Dad nodded. I quickly left the room with Jacob following behind me. Could I really take my parents money after all they've done for us? They were paying for the wedding, our college tuition, and now an apartment...

* * *

**A/N: This one is short, I know that. I am going to make the next chapters longer. This one is just short because I didn't know what to put in it.**

**  
BTW, This story will have lots of chapters, hopefully, if I have the time to type them and I know this chapter stinks 'cuz it was so short and kind of bad details. But anyways, be patient. :D  
**


	5. Too Much is Happening

**A/N: This chapter is short because I typed it on another computer and I didn't want people to wait for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five**

Before we could enter our room safely, Aunt Alice bombarded us. "So, everyone full?" She asked with her evil smile. "I have more ideas." Her eyes went big with excitement and my eyes went dead with weariness.

Jacob put his arm on the small of my back. "Fine." We walked into our room. Jacob and I sat down on the bed while Aunt Alice stood by the doorway. I crossed my arms and was inpatient.  
"Well," I looked at Aunt Alice. "Aren't you going to tell us your 'plans'?" I did air quotes around the word plans.

"Yeah. I need Jazz here, though."

"Why do you need Jasper?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, because after I tell you my idea I have to go out and get the stuff for it." Her smile grew bigger.

"Oh god." I whined. "Do you have to be this persistent about this?"

She nodded. "Let's have a huge party! It'll be huge, bigger than huge. It has to be amazingly perfect. It's going to be your bachorlarette and bachelor party combined."

"Alice. You little fairy, I knew you were going to think of something like that." Jacob chuckled. "I don't really care what we do. Nessie, you decide."

He turned to face me. I felt kind of dizzy, my head started to spin. There were too many decisions going around me. And so many things were happening around me so fast, I didn't know what was happening.

Soon I would be married, moving to New York, attending Columbia, my parents even bought me an apartment. Alyssa is five to six months pregnant and would need more help and Aunt Alice's ideas and plans had gotten to me. My breathing started to get heavier.

Why am I feeling this way? I tried to shake the feeling away, but it didn't work. I felt my eyes and brain blanking out.

"Nessie! Nessie!"

That was all I heard...

* * *

**A/N: I admit, it could've been better. Wait and see what happens. :D**


	6. Out of the Picture

**A/N: I want more reviewers. There hasn't been any coming in lately...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six  
**

All I could see was darkness. Nothing, in sight - Just the color black...

I could not see, but I could hear voices. They were my family's voices. They sounded a little distant but still in reachable length.  
"Is this what you do to people, Alice?!" I heard Aunt Rose's and Uncle Emmet's loud voice shriek at Aunt Alice.

"Jazz...I didn't do anything." She defended. I felt bad that the blame was going to her.

"I know, I am trying to calm them down with my power." Uncle Emmet and Auntie Rose sounded really mad, I doubt Uncle Jasper's powers would be strong enough for their strong personalities.

"Honey, can you read her mind?" I heard Mom's voice sob... I hated to be the one to make my own mother cry. "I need to know."

"No..." Dad paused. "All I can see is darkness. Either she is only seeing that or something is truly wrong."

My eyes were closed shut. I knew they were.  
I just wanted to open them and scream, "I'm okay!" But a part of me wouldn't let that come out. I just wanted to lay where ever I was laying now and just keep it that way.

The talking continued, but I zoned my hearing out. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room, Jacob had me in a tight hug as if he never wanted to let go. My head was buried in his chest and my right hand was on the back of his neck. He was sleeping and my heart melted looking at him.

I took my right hand off the back of his neck. Right when I did, he seemed to have flinched. I put my hand back on his neck. He had probably tried to see my dream like Dad did.

I tried to be as quiet as I could, trying not to draw attention to the others that I awoke. I buried my face back into Jacob's chest and pulled the covers over us. It made me feel safe, like no one could bother us. It made me feel invisible for once...

I couldn't handle all this attention anymore. I just needed to be...out of the picture for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Just another short chapter. But atleast it's moving the story along. **


	7. All of This

**Chapter Seven**

It's still the same day, the day that I fainted? I'm not sure what I did. It could've been a faint, or I just blacked out. All I know is, that I still feel like I want to be invisible. Too much was happening around me... I could not handle now.

I pulled the covers off of me. I was still in Jacob's arms. My head was still buried in his chest. He was still asleep. I took my right hand that was still on the back of his neck and placed it on his cheek. He face felt warm, as if he'd been in the sun the whole day.  
I turned my head to the right to look at my clock. It read, 1:30 AM. I've been out for most of the night. I didn't want to wake up Jacob, but I needed to talk to him.

"Jake." I shook his arm. "Wake up, wake up. Jake." I tried to whisper so others wouldn't hear me. I knew Dad would've figured out that I woke up. That was the thing I hated about his powers.

Jacob's eyes were still closed. But a smile occurred on his face when he heard me talk. "Jake. Please. Jacob." I shook his arm again. "Come on...Please."

His eyes started to twitch a little and it finally opened. He sat up and he stretched his arms in the arm. "What time is it?" He asked, still a little tired. "Wait! Nessie! You're awake!"

I put my finger on his lips. "Shhh. I don't want the others to know." I hugged him quickly and got up from the bed. "It's about 1:40 AM, by the way."

"What?!" He screamed. I shushed him again for screaming so loud. "Oh, sorry. Why did you wake me up, this early?"

I grabbed my jacket from my closet and my backpack off my dresser. "I need some time...away." I didn't look up to see Jacob's expression; I was too scared of what he would think.

"What do you mean? Time from us?" He looked confused and started to get off the bed. He was coming towards me. "Nessie?"

I walked towards him. I took his hands in mine. "No, not from us. I just need time from all of...all of this."

Jacob still looked confused. He hugged me as tightly as he could. I put my arms around his waist. I would never want time from us. I couldn't bare to even let go of him every time we hugged. My mouth went dry and I didn't know what to say anymore. My eyes started to water and I couldn't stop the tears coming down my cheeks.

Jacob noticed and let go from our embrace. He took his left hand and wiped away a couple of tears. "Nessie, don't cry. Tell me what you mean, first. I don't understand."

I went to sit down on the bed and I hid my face in my hands. I didn't want Jacob to see me crying over a decision that _I_ made. The tears would not stop and sudden sobs came out, too.

"Jake. I can't hand-le all the decisions, all the thi-ngs happ-pening aroun-nd us. It's making me..." I couldn't find the right word to fit what I was feeling. I did not even know exactly what I was feeling, which didn't help me at all. "I-I just-t can't hand-le it anym-more." My crying didn't help my speaking ability either.

He sat next to me. This time he looked a little less confused. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on it. "Why do you have your jacket on and your bag, then? Are you running away?!" He asked, with a little bit of panic in his voice. I looked up to his eyes and I saw the hurt in them. They were agonizing, which made my heart hurt.

My mouth was still dry out of words to say to him. I couldn't even look at him anymore - the hurt in his face made me hurt even more. I got up and started pacing back and forth slowly. "I thi-nk th-at-t I need a wal-lk." Tears were still coming down my face. I was fragile now, I could break down at any minute.

Jacob took my arm as I was about to leave the room. "At 2 o'clock in the morning? Let me come with you."

I shirked his hand off my arm and just started to walk away without answering him. My steps were slow and my hearing was strong. I knew Dad was going to hear my thoughts and I wasn't going to be surprised if he was going to come talk to me.

I looked around. The house was dark and I was alone. I was invisible...

* * *

**A/N: Short again? Yeah, I guess it is. But I think the ending of the chapter was perfect. **


	8. A Walk

**Chapter Eight**

As I was about to reach the bottom steps of the stairs, I heard footsteps coming slowly behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, just in case it was Jacob. I could not bare to look at him anymore - the hurt in his eyes could easier shatter my heart at one sight.

I came to the bottom of the stairs and was in front of the door. My hand was about to go turn the door knob until arms came behind me and wrapped around my waist. I knew it was Jacob, I looked down at the arms and saw strong, sort of light russet-toned arms...Yes, it was Jacob.

"Let go of me, Jake." I demanded, with a whimper in my voice. "Just let go."

The arms did not move off of me. More tears started to pour out of my, now sore, eyes. I couldn't move any part of my body; I stood frozen in my position. A couple tears fell upon the arms that wrapped around me.

All I could hear was Jacob's breathing and my quiet sobs. I took my hand off the door knob to wipe some of the tears off my face. "Jacob..." I started and turned around to look at him.

He stood there, unmovingly. His stern face broke and he looked in pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his chest. Tears and tears came down and his shirt was probably drenched by now.

"Nessie, don't leave." Jacob breathed and hugged me tightly. "I need you." Every word that came out of his mouth made my heart die a little more inside. My heart felt weak and unstable, as if it was going to give out at any moment and I was going to die in his arms.

"Ja-ak-k-ke. I-I-" I started to stutter more, my voice was too shaky. "I-I-I do-n-n-'t-t think I ca-an. Not ri-gh-t now, an-yw-ay-ys."

"Nessie, listen to me. I want, no, need you to be here for me. I need you, Nessie, more than you think." He whispered into my ear. "Stay, don't go."

"I'm-m ju-s-t-t going for a w-wal-k."

"I know what you're planning to do. You're going to run away. I know you are. I can tell." His strong arms wrapped around me again, his chin laying on the top of my head.

The tears gradually dried and my voice was becoming more controlled. "Maybe this is just cold feet, I don't know what it is. But I need some time to think. I _will_ go for an actual walk..." I emphasized the word - 'will'.  
"But are you going to run away?" Jacob stood in front of me now.

"I am not going to run away."

"Promise?"  
"Pinky promise. Happy?"

As I was about to make it through the door Jacob interrupted again. He took the hand that was about to turn the nob and held it in his.

"What now?!" I was starting to get aggravated. I looked up to see Jacob's face. He still looked hurt in some way. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to sound mad, but can I just go?"

"Let me go with you." His voice was mono toned and strict. "I need to know that you're not going to go off running away from me, from us."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, you don't need to."

"I don't need to, I have to. Let's go." He opened the door for me as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

I didn't budge. I straightened my jacket and backpack. "I'm not moving."

Jacob got his jacket on and looked at me confused. "This is the only way you can go for your walk. C'mon." He started pushing me out the door.

I couldn't fuss or break free from his 'invisible leash' he had on me. I knew he was faster and stronger than me. He would get me at any split moment when I would run.

We started walking slowly, we were about five feet apart from each other. The world around us was silent, and we were exceptionally silent. Every sudden movement, like a gust of wind, was like a phenomenon is the world. Every sudden noise, I would look up.

"Jacob. Can I ask you something?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

* * *

**A/N: Trouble in paradise? Maybe, maybe yes, maybe no. Wait for the next chapter. :D**

**Review, review, review.**

**P.S. REVIEW. I haven't gotten many lately...sadly.  
**


	9. Another Fight

**A/N: We left off with Nessie saying she wants to ask something to Jacob.**

**~The chapters seem to get worse and worse as they go on...they seem to be getting shorter too. Sorry, but just read on.**

**-----  
Chapter Nine**

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied, nonchalantly. He did not even look at me or in my direction.

"Well," I started, still walking. Then I had a thought come through my mind. What if we ran away...? What if Jacob just picked up our things and left for a couple of days? We could come back in time for the wedding, which was in about four days. A little time might be good for us...

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jacob asked, making me stop thinking about it. "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Huh?" I forgot what I was going to ask him. "Um...I forgot."

We still kept walking but now both of us were dead silent. We were still about five feet apart from each other. I hated being away from him; I even hate being five feet away from him. Jacob and I - we always are together. He's what makes me sane, I need him to be with me - always.

"You want to talk about anything?" He asked and put his hands in his pockets. "You can tell me."

Should I tell him that I wanted to run away with him? Should I, should I not.

"Hm..." I looked up at the moon which was being covered slightly by clouds. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, or not."

Jacob started to move closer next to me. "Like I said, you can tell me." He was now, right next to me and I could feel his warmth.

I took his hand and we started walking hand and hand, the way I liked it. The street was quiet, no cars were driving by, everyone was home sleeping, and the moon looked radiant.

"Jake, sweetie, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He looked at me, with the reassuring smile that he always had on him.

"So... You would do anything for me?" I started battin gmy eyelashes at him.

"What are you trying to do?" He joked and let out a sigh.

We ended up at the local park and I led Jacob, his hand in mine, to the park bench we usually sat at by the pond. No one was in the park considering the time. But no animal was running around; it was all serene and peaceful. Jacob and I had the whole park to ourselves.

"Jacob," I dragged him down to sit on the bench. "Wouldn't you love to get away?"

He had his usual puzzled face on and put his arm around my shoulder. "From here? Sometimes."

"That's not exactly what I mean." I started twisting my finger in my hair. I didn't know how I was going to put the words I wanted to say to him correctly. "Jake, I mean getting away from all the stress - all the drama. Just so you and me can be together for a couple of days to, to-"

"To just be with each other?" He finished my sentence. "I would love that, but that is the point of a honeymoon. After the wedding, we are off to France or whatever place Alice got tickets to. Just you, and me."

"But wouldn't it be great if we could just get away…Now?"

"Sure…I guess. But we can't just pick up and leave just like that. The wedding is coming!"

I didn't know what to say after that. I was being childish. But this time would connect me and Jacob back together.

All the stress of the wedding was getting to me. Why couldn't Jake just agree to come with me?

"Jake. I am your fiancé. Shouldn't you listen to my needs? A vacation would be good for us. We can still have the honeymoon!"

"Nessie! We can't just leave like that! Your family is going to worry and hate me!"

I went in front of him and crossed my arms. "THEY AREN'T GOING TO HATE YOU! They love you like a son! Well, almost all of them do!"

"Rose already hates me enough. Please don't make it any worse. Let's just go home."

"Fine…But I won't let this fight go." I stormed off to the direction of the house. I didn't bother to look back at him.

* * *

The whole walk home, I stayed silent. Some tears came down my face, but very subtle. I didn't want Jacob to see me acting like a baby.

I walked through the front door and Dad was sitting on the couch. He just stared at the door, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Why did you go out at a time like this?" He raised his hand and signaled me to go over to him. "Come here too, Jacob."

Dad's face seemed serene and yet angry. His eyes were staring at Jacob. "And why didn't you bring her back?"

"I thought that she needed a walk to clear her mind. It's nothing big, Edward." As Jacob was about to walk up the stairs to go to our room, Dad stood up.

"Like I said many times, if you ever hurt my daughter, you are dead to me and my family. Got that?"

Jacob just continued to walk up the stairs.

"Nessie. You know better than this. Your mother was worried sick."

I went to the couch and sat. "I knew she would be. Where is she anyways?"

"She is with Alice. They're working on making Alice's new clothing line."

"Can I go to stay in the guest room for today?" I asked. I didn't want to be in the room with Jacob for much longer. I feel that we would end up fighting again.

"Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead. Remember, if you need any help, ask your mother or myself." Dad patted his hand on my shoulder and went to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and I stopped as I reached Jacob and my room. The door was opened a little and I could see him. He was lying on the bed with his hands covering his face. He looked weak again and I felt like I only make his life worse…

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER! SO SORRY! I hope you guys will still continue reading my story!**


	10. Together

**A/N:I will try to finish this story by the end of this summer. If I don't, then I will try to finish it soon after that. R&R**

Chapter Ten

* * *

  


"Jacob…I'm sorry." I whispered under my breath, so he wouldn't hear that I was outside the door.

"Nessie! What are you doing up?" Emmet roared behind me.

"Shhh! Can you be quiet for once?!" I whispered loudly. "Can't you see that I'm trying to be not seen?"

"Now I do. Why are you still up?" He was quieter now, but his voice could still be most likely be heard by Jacob.

"I'll tell you in the guest bedroom. You're too loud in the hall." I led us to the guest bedroom.

I sat down on the queen-sized bed with white sheets on it. "Can you be a little quieter in this room?" I asked Uncle Emmet as he sat down on the black couch in the room.

"Sure. So why were you standing outside your bedroom? You don't like to sleep anymore, is that it?" He tried to joke around, but it failed.

I tried to straighten up the room to distract myself from thinking about the fight. I fluffed the pillows and fixed the blanket on the bed.

"Nessie, Stop that being a maid, tell me. Or I'll get loud again!" He voice started getting louder.

"Fine, fine. Now, shhhh. I got in another fight with Jacob." My face fell somber.

"Again, Nessie? You can't keep doing that to him! You'll end up losing him!" His voice rose in shock and a bit of anger.

"I KNOW!" I screamed. "Now, shhhh. Don't be so loud."

I started to clean again, and I heard Emmet getting up from the couch.

"Talk to the guy. That's all I got to say." And he left the room.

I slumped down on the bed and wanted to cry. I started to hum the song I made for Jacob and me…The one that was inspired by Mom and Dad's love for each other.

I took a pillow that was next to me and hugged it as tight as I could. It gave me a feel of security – the security I felt with Jacob…

"Jacob…Jacob…I'm sorry." I whispered with tears running down my face. "Please, can we stop fighting?"

I started to close my eyes and tears were still going now my rosy cheeks.

* * *

"I don't think she should go through with the wedding. Look at how unstable the poor dear is! I won't see her breaking down and crying every night." I heard Aunt Alice's high pitched voice whisper.

My eyes were still closed and I didn't want her to realize I was awake and hearing her.

"I feel horrible everyday. I know how she is - crying and feeling insecure about everything. Her stress is getting to her. But, she loves him. And he loves her. It's up to them if they still want the wedding to go on." Mom's voice said.

"I can't let that mutt hurt Nessie! She can only be so strong!" Alice replied with a burst of anger.

"Alice, calm down. We should talk to her about it later. Come on, let's go or we'll wake her up."

After that, I heard no one else talking. So I opened my eyes and I felt my face with my hands. They were still a little wet from the crying.

I got up from the bed and looked in the mirror on the vanity. I looked like a mess. My face was all flushed and my eyes had bags. They were sore from crying all night too.

_Knock, knock._ I wonder who would be knocking at my door. "Come in!"

"Nessie, Are you okay now? I know you were crying. I tried my best to change your emotions as much as I could. But I guess it wasn't enough." Uncle Jasper said as he walked in.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper. But I don't need help." I sighed heavily. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure? You can always talk about it with me."

"I am fine, I promise you, Jazz. I'm going to go talk to Jacob soon."

"Okay." With that, he left the room and I was alone again.

"I guess this is a good time to go change." I said to myself.

I cleaned up the room and went down the hall to Jacob and my room. Before entering the room, I opened it slightly so I could see through it with one Jacob wasn't there, so I casually walked into the bedroom.

I went straight to the glass paned window and pushed the curtains so the sunlight would fill the entire room. The birds were chirping with glee. The sound of laughter filled the street from the little kids playing with their basketballs and bicycles. I looked down to see if any cars were in the driveway. Jacob's Rabbit was in the driveway…

He could be home or out running. I really hope he was out running. Jacob and I couldn't take another fight.

I went toward my closet and grabbed out fresh clothes. _Knock, knock_. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled, so the person on the other side of the door could hear me.

There was no reply. So I just went to the door and opened it. To my not surprise, it was Jacob, my fiancé. He was just standing there with his hands in his hands in his pockets. He bit his lip like he was anticipating for something to happen.

"Jake…" I paused. "I am so sorry about all the fighting. I am so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I want us to be together, I really do. Can we just stop fighting? Can we just go back to the way we were? I'll stop causing all this drama. I'll stop making your life miserable with all this fighting and yelling. I promise! Pleas-".

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" He interrupted. "That's all I want too. And you don't make my life miserable. You make my life better." He walked up to me and hugged me as tight as he could. "I don't want you to stop being who you are. I love you the way you are."

I tried to pull out of his hug, but it felt so natural, like this was the way we were supposed to stay like forever.

"Jake, but I want us to stop fighting!" I cried out loud.

Jacob let go and wiped a tear away with one of his fingers. He picked me up bridal-style and plopped me on our bed. "Nessie, we'll work through this together." He added as he sat down next to me.

"Together." I agreed.

He took my hand and kissed it, "Together."

* * *

**How was that? A little rough, I know. **

**But this story can't get better without feedback. **

**Without feedback, I might as well screw this story up. Just joking, but reviews would really help.  
**


	11. No More Hurt

**A/N: Review people! Review, review, review!!!! :D That's all I have to say, enjoy!**

**And I know that my writing skills have been poorly executed. So, I will try my best to improve it as the story goes on.**

**The vocabulary and story line will hopefully get better as it goes on, and maybe a lot more detail. x)  
**

**This is like a catch up chapter, by the way.  
REVIEW!! :D Please! REVIEW!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mom, Dad, Jacob and I are going to get all the dresses for the wedding now!" I screamed as I ran out toward Dad's Volvo that he lent out to us.

I opened the door to the passenger seat and sat impatiently. Jacob still hadn't left the house and I was starting to get restless. We had to reorder the dresses because Aunt Alice couldn't make up her mind. Since we did leave most of the decisions to her, this was a part of it that we had to go through.

"Jake! Hurry up!" I screamed out the car window as I saw him exiting the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He ran straight to the car and went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Hey, after this, wanna see Candice, Carol, Alyssa, and Gerald really quick?"

"Sure, sure, but we better get going. We're almost late for our appointment at the dress shop."

* * *

"This looks amazing! Alice did well on picking the dresses! They're not over the top of anything." I hollered as I twirled around holding the dresses.

"Haha. You look so cute right now." Jacob laughed and came up to me. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, no, no! I want to look at the wedding dress one more time. Don't look, or it is bad luck." I kissed him on the cheek and went into the dressing room where my dress was hanging on.

"You'll look beautiful, I know it. So let's just get going." He said.

"Fine, let's go." Jacob and I picked up all the dresses for the wedding and left to Alyssa's.

* * *

"Alyssa, I think you're going to love the dress we got for you." I smiled to her.

"Oh, let me see it. I hope it'll fit me. It's going to be not so soon before I have little Aaron." Alyssa kissed her palm and touched her stomach with it.

"It'll fit you, don't worry." Jacob said.

"Let's hope so, I'll be right back."

She left for her bathroom to change into the dress. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder and looked at my engagement ring. My finger traced every embellishment on it and the diamond that was placed right in the middle of the ring band. The shine from the diamond memorized me; it was like a spell that would catch me every time. Just looking at me makes me fall into a deep imagination.

"Jake, I hope we don't fight anymore." I whispered softly into the open room.

"I don't either; I can't lose you." He kissed the top of my head. "Haha and I can't forget our crazy times together."

I giggled lightly. "Me either."

"I am so fat!" Alyssa walked into the room in lavender, long, sleek, dress that made her face radiate.

"Lyssie! What are you saying?! You look absolutely perfect." I went up to hug her to reassure her.

"But it doesn't match my new hair color." She joked. Alyssa recently died her hair a brownish-reddish hair color to look absolutely perfect for the wedding.

Jacob and I joined in with a laugh. "Haha, don't be so self-conscious, Lyss."

"Fine, fine, but if I look frumpy at your wedding, it's your own fault." She added.

* * *

We went straight to Candice and Carol's house after spending about two hours at Alyssa's apartment building.

* * *

"CANDICE! CAROL! ARE YOU GUYS DONE CHANGING?" I yelled from their living room.

"ALMOST! GIVE US LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" Carol replied.

Jacob and I just sat at their breakfast table. "When are Sky and Daisy arriving at the airport?"

"Uh, in about three hours they'll make it here."

"How about Rye and Mia? Is it going to be a road trip for them still?"

"No. Sky offered to pay for them for the plane ride here and back."

I smiled. Mia, Sky, Daisy, and Rye have been treating me as one of their own family members ever since we've met. And soon enough, we will be closer as a family.

"TA DA!" Candice announced walking out of their bedroom from changing.

They were wearing the same dress as Alyssa was, but theirs was somewhat modified to fit their slim figures.

"You guys look great." I smiled to them; Jacob wasn't really paying much attention.

"If you say so. We have to get to work soon, so we'll talk to you later." They said.  
"Okay, bye!" We bid them farewell and left their apartment.

* * *

"It's almost time for me to become Mrs. Jacob Black…" I whispered in Jacob's ear, as we lay in bed, waiting to fall asleep.

"And I can't wait." He kissed me lightly on my cheeks. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." I admitted to him. "I am just so excited."

I sat up on the bed and looked down at Jacob, who had his hands behind his head and lying down. "I'm going to check on our guests. I am amazed they can stand the scent of vampires."

Jacob nodded and I got up from the bed and into the hallway.

-

I knocked on the door of the room that Sky and Daisy were sleeping in for their visit.

In a couple of seconds later, Daisy opens the door in pink and green pajamas. "Nessie, why are you up so late?" She yawned and asked in a low, quiet voice.

"I'm just too excited to sleep." I replied, giddy as ever. "Sorry if I woke you guys up."

"No, no, it's fine. Come in." Sky called out from the bed she was getting up from.

I walked into the room and sat on the white couch in the spacious room. Sky and Daisy joined me.

"I still can't get over the size of this house, even though I've been here before." Daisy admitted.

"Every room should be like its own apartment." Sky added. "Nessie, can I ask you something?"

I nodded questionably.

"Will you promise not to hurt Jacob? I need you to promise that."

A shocked expression came to my face. Why would Sky think that I would hurt the person I love most in the world?

"Sky, I'm confused. Why are you saying this now?"

"Can I say something? We don't want to see Jacob hurt. After his dad died, he went into a zombie trance. Don't you remember? Jacob wouldn't run, eat, sleep; he'd just sit up in his room sulking. And if you ever hurt him that may happen again." Daisy added with pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, Nessie. When that happened, he wouldn't do anything. Our family can't see him go through that again. That's why we agreed for him to live with your family. Right away, he got better seeing you everyday. Right when you were in your 5 year-old form you needed him more and his eyes grew brighter and he would smile again." Sky went on.

I completely agreed and nodded. "I will never hurt him; I can't hurt him. If I do, I would never let it go."

"Please, just, don't hurt him. We can't see him go through that pain anymore. He needs you, and you need him. Don't let any problems get in the way of that and you guys will always have each other."

I nodded and thanked them. Then I left their room and headed back to mine.

Jacob was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, with his hands behind his head. Looking at him like that made me smile.

I went onto the bed to lay my head on my fiancé's chest. He suddenly woke up and put his arm around me.

"Still not sleeping?" He question and smiled.

"Nope, still wide awake." I laughed.

He yawned loudly.

"Sorry to wake you." I kissed him on the lips. "I'll let you sleep now." I traced his lips and laid my head back down on his chest.

"Sure sure, but you should sleep too, I insist."

I laughed. "You know how to use the word insist? I'm sorry, but that was unexpected."

He laughed too. "HA, HA, I know. Shocking surprise isn't it?"

"Before you fall asleep, remember that I will not let my insecurities, my fears, or my nervousness gets in the way of our relationship. I don't want you to get hurt."

"S'kay, I don't want us to end. Never, okay?"

"I agree."

Jacob kissed me again, more passionately this time.

"Good night, Jake."

"Good night, Nessie."

* * *

**A/N: The wedding will be the next chapter. Be excited! The story will not end right when the wedding is over, it will still carry on for some more chapters; you don't have to continue reading after the wedding if you don't want. Most people just wanna read the wedding. So it's no problem. I am just glad some of you readers have stuck in from the beginning.**


	12. Wedding Day

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! And I will TRY my hardest to make this story better.**

**And now it's the day of the wedding, I hope you guys are excited. :D**

**This chapter is also going to be much longer than any of the other chapters in my story.**

**This chapter has a lot of words in it. I was trying to make up for the short chapters I provided before. It is like 3 – 5 times longer than all the other chapters I've written.**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke up in my bright room with the sun pounding through the weddings, causing my skin to glisten and shine like diamonds. The birds were chirping, crazily, before it was time for them to go down south.

Jacob was not on the bed next to me, rather he wasn't even in the room. The digital clock on the night stand next to the mattress showed it was '7:30 AM'. So early, but it must be done for the wedding. It's time to get ready for the wedding.

As I was about to get off the bed, Aunt Alice barged into the room happily while holding a bag full of beauty supplies.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" She sang out to me with her high-pitched soprano voice.

"'Morning, Alice." I went to her and looked at the bag. "Do we really need that much stuff? The bag probably weighs more than me!"

The bag was huge – it could probably fit Aunt Alice in it.

"Yes! We must make you look like a porcelain doll. You already look like one, but we have to make you look like the _perfect_ one. I will not rest until you look your very best."

"Neither will I." Mom walked in with her outstanding smile. "Alice, try not to torture her like you did to me." Mom and I laughed, while Aunt Alice just smirked.

"Time to start!" Alice said with joy and pulled me into the bathroom, with Mom following. "Bella, I hope she doesn't have your stubbornness when it comes to makeovers!"

"Very funny, Alice." Mom said, sarcastically.

I sat down on the bench in front of the vanity in the bathroom. Mom and Alice were taking stuff out of the 'special makeover bag' and I just closed my eyes.

All the fears and nerves I had before were swept away. I could see a vision now:

_Jacob was lying next to me, playing with my hair. I was lying on his chest and breathing slowly. We were in a light blue room that was big with pictures of our family on the walls. And there was a baby cradle next to the bed we laid on._

My eyes grew with shock and yet happiness. _I got up from the bed and looked down at the cradle and saw two little, beautiful, tan-toned babies sleeping. A boy – named Jared, and a girl – named Ellie. They had light brown hair; Ellie's was curly, while Jared's was straight like his father._

Seeing that in my vision made me smile_. Jacob got up and hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. He whispered quietly to my ear, "They are perfect. Like you." _

Even though it was only a fantasy, I still grew a blush to myself_. "I love you." I replied and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled my face to his and kissed me with strength and yet softness. His skin felt warm and comforting. _

_"We shouldn't wake the twins." Jacob whispered back to my ear. "Let's go to sleep."_

_I nodded and kissed him one more time. He pulled me toward the bed and we lay there, just staring up at the ceiling. "Did you ever imagine our life was going to turn out this way?" I asked, looking at his gleaming smile. _Even though it was a vision, his smile seemed as perfect as it is now.

_"I wouldn't say I regretted anything. I love how our life is now, no regrets." He smiled even wider, which caused me to smile with him._

"Hello? Earth to Nessie." Alice's voice said out of the blue. "Are you asleep or something?"

"Nessie?" Mom asked for my attention.

My eyes quickly opened and I shuttered for a second, seeing how bright the room was. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff." I rubbed my eyes.

"NO! Don't do that! You'll smear the makeup!" Aunt Alice roared. "Now I have to fix it!"

"Alice, calm down! You are like a raging, compulsive maniac sometimes!" Mom replied, playfully smacking Alice's arm.

They already put on my makeup? Was I so into my trance that I completely blanked out?

I looked in the mirror in front of me. There I saw a princess, a totally new person. She had red, fierce blush to her cheeks. Her eyes were rounded off with a light lavender eye shadow that made her eyes seem livelier. She had light, pink lips that made her seem even more perfect. If was as if she had just been taken out of the package she was bought in – like the perfect doll. This doll had her hair frame her face in the most magnificent way. The hair from the back were put up in some-what of a pony tail, the front of her hair were curled more than it was already to frame her cheerful cheeks.

My mouth gaped when I finally came to realization that it was actually me. A immediate blush came to my face.

"There's my famous blush! It passed down to you." Mom joked. "When I was your age, I would always blush like crazy."

"I know that's right. You should've seen her." Aunt Alice replied.

"Wait!" Aunt Rosie screamed as she ran into the room. "You are done yet."

I was confused. Looking at the mirror, who wouldn't say I was done? I was already made into a doll.

"I want you to have this." Rosalie held out her hands, showing one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. My jaw dropped and I felt Aunt Alice's eyes go crazy, while Mom smiled wildly.

In Aunt Rosalie's hands she had a beautiful, diamond, shining, silver tiara. It glistened under even the luminescent lights in the bathroom. It looked like it had just been shined; it even looked as if a princess had just worn it.

"So?" Aunt Rosalie pushed her hands forward, making the tiara seem more beautiful as it was near my face. "What do you think?"

"Rose! I think this is too much." Mom interfered.

"But look at that baby shine!" Alice yelped.

"Bella, it's not too much! Nessie deserves it, it's her special day!" Aunt Rosie argued. Then she turned to look at my face clearly. "You look amazing." She placed the tiara carefully in front of the ponytail-like part of my hair, trying not to ruin even a strand of my hair.

"Aunt Rose, it's perfect. But I can't take it. It looks too delicate to even wear."

"Nessie, consider it my wedding day gift to you. It looks like it was made for you."

"Rose, is that _the_ tiara?" Aunt Alice emphasized the word 'the'.

"What do you mean by that?" Mom replied.

"Yes, Alice, it is." Aunt Rosalie looked at the mirror and fixed her golden, blonde hair, then continued talking. "Bella, it was the tiara that was passed down in my family. It was given to me from my beautiful mother, and when she found out I was engaged…to that jerk she gave it to me. And since I had become a vampire and couldn't have children of my own I am giving it to Nessie. She is like a daughter to me."

A smile grew to her pale face and it made her seem more like a goddess.

"Aunt Rose," I gasped at her story. "I am so flattered, yet undeserved. I can't take it, it's part of your family legacy. If I take it now it'll ruin the tradition."

"No, you must take it. Ever since my great, great, great grandmother had her first daughter she made a promise to her family to keep the legacy of that tiara. And it kept going on since then. You must take it, you are the legacy now."

"Rosalie, that was so deep." Alice gasped at what Rosalie had just said. "Does Emmet know?"

"Yes, and he agrees that Renesmee should take it."

"Thank you, Rose." Mom said. "I still can't believe how beautiful this tiara is!"

I touched the tiara on my head with my fingers gently. "I am the legacy now? Wow. Thank you, Aunt Rosie." I stood to give her a hug.

"You look beautiful." She whispered in my ear. "Just like I did when I was human." She joked.

* * *

**Jacob's POV** (**I'm only doing Jacob's point of view for this chapter, so you could see how both of them feel**.)

"Oh, man. I am excited." I said, as I was fixing my black tie. "Sam, I really hope the others will come to the wedding."

"They were hesitant because of the smell of the vampires. The pack is not as strict as before, they have their choices to split up when they want to. So I can't tell them to come." Sam patted one of my shoulders.

I was already at the location of the wedding. Alice had changed it so many times before today; I was so surprised that we actually had the wedding on time.

First it was the hotel where I first kissed her. Second it was the pond where I proposed. Third it was the Cullen's backyard.

After many annoying arguments with me she picked the hotel.

I was standing in the grass area in the back of the hotel. The gazebo was decorated with icy blue flowers and green vines.

It looked like one from the movies. Then I pictured Nessie under it and another pearly, white smile came to my face.

"Jake!" I heard someone yell from far behind me. "Jacob!"

"Jacob Black!" Another voice called, but this time it was a familiar girl's voice.

"Yo, Jake!" Another voice yelled.

I was confused and I started looking around the place. Where was that annoying noise coming from? Was I just going crazy? Man, this wedding is making me delusional.

I squinted more and saw about 25 feet away was "my family".

My crazy side kicked in and I ran to them. Seth had grown much taller and had already imprinted on someone, this girl Kayla, which was with him. My sister, Rachel came with her lazy bum of a boyfriend, Paul. Rachel started to smile much bigger when she knew I actually was paying attention. Leah came too. She's much older that she was before and now she has a kid of her own. She thought she met 'the one' a couple years back, but she ended up divorcing the creep. Leah never really knew what the feeling of imprinting was like so she never knew what it was between her and her ex. Her kid, Paula, is one of the most energetic kids I've ever seen. Paula was now about 7 or 8 years old and running towards me too.

"Wooooh!" I screamed as I ran to them. "I can't believe you guys actually showed up!"

I gave them a huge group bear hug. Sam shortly came to the group too, holding Emily's hand.

"I wouldn't miss my little bro's wedding day!" Rachel gave me a great strong hug.

"Jake, dude, I missed yah. I'm almost your height. Aint the same since last time you saw me." Seth patted my shoulder. "Remember Kayla?"

"Hi, Jacob. Congrats." She just waved.

"Yo, Jake, you got food at this place?" Paul joked and shook my hand.

"Jakie! Jakie!" Paula ran up to me and hugged my right leg. "So happy to see you!"

I smiled and patted her head.

"I can't believe it, you're getting married. I am so proud of what your life came out as." Leah said to me, inside I knew she was hurtin'. "Where's your beautiful bride at?"

"She's still back home getting ready."

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"What time is it?!" I asked frantically. "We're going to be late! I know we're going to be late!"

"Stop worrying, you won't be late!" Mom calm and grabbed my shoulders to make my stop pacing back and fourth. "We still have 3 hours. The wedding starts at 12."

"Then why is Jacob already there?" I asked curiously. "I want him here!"

"That would be bad luck. He went early to make sure everything was set up and catch up with Sam. So calm down now!"

"How can I be calm when it's my wedding day?"

"Breathe! Simple as that!" Alice calm right behind me to fix my hair a little bit.

"Alice, stop fixing her hair, you're going to pull out her hair!" Rosalie frantically yelled at her.

I flinched when Aunt Alice gave one final tug on my hair. "Alice! You're hurting my baby!" Mom said to her.

* * *

It had only passed one more hour. Most of the people in the household had already left to pick up people, pick up some stuff, make sure everything was running smoothly, or to just be somewhere else so Alice wouldn't attack them. This whole morning before Uncle Jazz and Emmet left, she kept fixing their hair and tuxes.

Dad had left to pick up Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, while Nana Esme went to make sure everything was in place. Grandpa Carlisle hid with Emmet and Jasper, which was the smart thing to do.

Jacob was still at the hotel, with the others. The fact that we were spending some much time away from each other burned inside me. Even though we would be back together in a couple hours, it still hurt to not have him here. We had just had our relationship go back perfectly the way it should've been this whole entire time.

I was closing my eyes again in my room, just sitting there trying to relax like Mom had told me to do. Apparently, Alice had done my hair, makeup, etc. so quickly we had so much time left over. Another fantasy came to my mind, like a vivid picture:

_Mom and Dad were the main focus of my 'dream'. They were playing with little Jared and Ellie. We were in a huge white house that had so many windows that it opened the room up, and the room was opened up to a huge kitchen. Looked as if the family had deciced to move to another city to start fresh again. _I was just glad to picture my mom and dad for once_. They still looked young and vibrant – like the gods that people thought that they resembled._

_Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a beige couch, smiling and joking to each other about something they would only know. _

_Rosalie and Emmet were probably in the garage talking about stuff while working on their cars. Even though they loved and needed each other they were still very independent. _

_Alice and Jasper, I could hear, were in the family room watching a movie together. I supposed they were throwing popcorn at each other and laughing so hard. "Jazz! Haha! I'm going to win!" When she said that, I knew it was true. _I chuckled at that thought.

_I started to look around the house and saw pictures of Grandpa Charlie and me together. I had his hair – curly and messy, the way I like it. _

My future is unclear, but with this 'look' into it I felt more certain that my life with Jacob would be great.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I am nervous, snap out of it." I said to myself and Seth. We were sitting outside on some of the chairs for the wedding.

"Jake, don't be nervous. What's there to be nervous about? She is the one you imprinted on; she is the one you'll marry. How more simple can it be to you?" Seth said.

"Don't back out; tell me you won't back out!" Rachel demanded, more than asked. She pointed her finger at me with a strict face.

"You really don't want me to not get married." I got confused even though I said it, "and don't worry. I love Renesmee with all my heart."

Leah and Paula went 'Awh' while the guys patted my shoulder or back.

"If only Dad was here to see you now." Rachel brought up. "He would be so proud of you. His little Jakie is gorwing up."

I got up from my chair and started to walk toward the hotel. I couldn't believe my own sister would bring up the death of our father when she knew I was depressed when that had happened. In my pocket, I pulled out the watch he gave me a week before he had died. It was a silver watch that had our family's last name engraved on it; just having it in my hands made me feel weak.

I never want to feel that pain again. So I quickly put away the watch back into my pocket and went back to the group. When I came back to them, they all seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned. "Is it the nerves?"

"Jacob?" The others asked.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Dad on your wedding day." My sister came up to me and hugged me.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be fine. It's still hard for me to handle, but it'll be okay after a little more time." I put on one of my most famous, white, pearly smiles to them.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV** (**I'm sorry I keep switching it so much to the readers who don't like having to switch concepts.**)

"Mom, we have to go!" I screamed, standing at the doorway of the front door. "NOW!"

"Coming!" She came into the hallway running with a dress bag and some other stuff in her hands.

"Where are Auntie Rose and Alice?" I asked, impatiently.

"They just left in Alice's car. Come on, get into the Volvo!" She pushed me along.

* * *

There was traffic and I was tapping my leg involuntarily. I kept looking at the digital clock in the car. The wedding would be starting in an hour. If only Alice would've stopped 'fixing' me sooner. I started to breathe slowly to let out my frustration.

"Sweetie, everything will be fine. We'll make it on time."

"No it won't. The wedding is going to start soon; I haven't seen Grandpa, Grandma, and everyone else. I didn't even get to see the wolf pack."

"You will see them when we get there and after at the reception. It'll be great."

"How was your wedding?" I asked curiously. "Was it everything you expected?"

"No." She smiled widely. "It was more than I did. Walking down the stairs and locking eyes into the one I knew I was going to love forever made it worth while."

"I want that." I looked out the window of the car. We were pulling up into the parking lot of the hotel.

* * *

"Back off, everyone! I will get her ready!" Alice screamed out. She was fixing the dress, my hair, and my makeup.

"Let me help you." Rosalie came over to fix the tiara in my hair. "You are a princess."

I heard Mom whimper a little. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl. You're becoming your own person now."

"I'll miss you all." I walked over and held Mom's hands after Alice finally finished my look.

"Ladies, the wedding starts in 15 minutes. Ready?" Emmet and Jasper walked into the room, covering their eyes. "Everyone decent in here?"

"Yeah."

They unclasped their hand on their eyes. "Nessie, you look like a vampire version of Cinderella." Uncle Emmet joked.

"My little granddaughter's in there?!" I could here Grandpa Charlie call out from the hall. "Nessie, it's been forever since I've seen you!" He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, Papa."

"I can't believe you still call me that." I saw a glisten in his eyes. "Your grandma is here too."

"NESSIE, SWEETIE!" Grandma ran up to me and gave me a slight bear hug. "You've grown so much!" She attacked me with kisses on the cheeks.

It's been a couple years now since Mom and Dad had told her about the vampire and werewolf 'situation'. It took her a month to get use to the idea but warmed up to it.

"Grandma, it's nice to see you too!" I replied hugging her back.

"Mom, I'm so glad you could come. Where's Phil?" Mom asked.

"He's parking the car. He's going to freak out when he's seen how much you've grown, Nessie!"

"Hey, people, the wedding is going to start REALLY soon." Jasper said, tapping on his watch. "Get to your seats."

The people in the room wished me luck and left to retrieve their seats. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. "I can't wait." I whispered silently to myself and closed my eyes.

"Darling, it's time." Dad came into the room, with a sharp smile and bright eyes.

I curtsied and gave a cheerful smile to him. "I'm ready." I put my arm through his and looked straight ahead.

"Nessie, I am proud of you." He whispered to my ear. "I am going to miss you."

"Dad, I love you. Thank you for always protecting me."

"The family will miss you dearly. Always call, remember that." He led me out to the back door of the hotel straight to the aisle that went to the gazebo.

Jacob was standing tall and proud, wearing a black suit that made him more handsome. Sam was his best man and Seth was the usher. They all smiled at Jacob whose eyes were only on mine. Everyone at the wedding was looking at me and a blush automatically came upon my face.

There was beautiful lavender flowers wrapped around some of the chairs, doves on the gazebo, an arch that waited for my arrival.

Alyssa was my maid-of-honor, while Carol and Candice were my bride's mates. Mom, Aunt Alice, and Auntie Rose were standing up at their seats and tearing up at my sight. I looked up at Dad's God-like face. It sparkled in the light, but people didn't seem to notice, they only focused on me.

"Who gives the bride away?" Carlisle asked, who was marrying us.

"Her mother and I." Dad replied proudly and strongly. He kissed my cheek before sitting next to Mom.

"Please step up." I kissed Dad on the cheeks and walked up upon the gazebo. Jacob held out his hands toward me and I gladly took them. He smiled widely and took a deep breath.

I kept my eyes locked on Jacob's and his was on mine. Every breath I took was more relaxed. Every time I blinked, I immediately opened my eyes again to see his face. While Grandpa Carlisle was reciting, I phased out and only looked at Jacob.

Time seemed endless. Whatever people were saying was drowned out, I was hypnotized by Jacob's face.

"I do." Jake announced proudly with a smile that would be seen from the moon.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob Black as your husband?"

"I do." I said and people started to cheer and clap.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob leaned in for a kiss and held me in his arms. It was as if we were joined together. I didn't want him to let go of me and vise versa. But soon enough, people started to roar with cheers and I let go to look at them.

My smile couldn't be wiped away, neither could Jacob's. He held my hand tightly and Sam and Seth patted him on his back. Family members and friends came up to us and congratulated us.

* * *

We were in the center of the dance floor, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. Mom and Dad were dancing together too, eyes locked on each others as if time stood still and they were statues. Carlisle and Esme were whispering in each others ears while sitting at a table. Esme had to smile as what Grandpa Carlisle was saying.

Uncle Jazz was playfully twirling Alice while they were dancing. There was a glisten in her eye every time she would twirl and see Uncle Jasper.

Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmet slow dancing, her head on his chest while his chin rested on her head. It looked like he was saying a joke because she instantly smiled and laughed.

Gerald and Alyssa were hugging as they danced, being careful not to harm the baby inside of them.

Candice was with Dan the whole night. Even though it's been some time since they've broken up the chemistry was still there between them. I could see the smile that Dan got every time Candice would get closer to him. Before the wedding, he called up and said that tonight he was going to tell her how he felt. Jacob and I thought that it was a good idea. Anyone could see that he loved her deeply.

Carol was sitting at the table alone until she got a phone call. Her face immediately glowed and she answered. It was most likely from Austin. Every time Austin would call, she would be cheerful and radiant.

Jason was talking to some of Grandpa Carlisle's friends about his career goal as a football player, leaving Tiffany alone at the punch bowl.

Everything seems to be going perfectly.

I put my right hand on Jacob's cheek. The vision I showed him was how I felt and what I saw when I was walking up the gazebo – only looking at him, keeping my thoughts only about me.

He bent his head lower to my shoulder. "I love you." He announced.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I love you, too, and I always will."

* * *

As the night went on, it was one more step closer for Jacob and I to start a life together – honeymoon, New York, then where ever life takes us.

Alice had changed the plans so many times that we she kept the honeymoon location as a surprise. It didn't have to be a magical, wonderful, expensive place. All we wanted was a place where we could be together and relax, a place like Nanny Esme's island.

* * *

Dad and Mom had packed our bags for us and we headed straight to the airport.

* * *

"I wonder where the tickets are for." We walked up to claim our tickets.

I opened the envelope and my jaw dropped. Jacob looked puzzled, staring at my expression on my face.

"Oh, gosh, this is too much." I covered my mouth with my hand. "Way too much."

"Wait, let me see the tickets." I handed the tickets over to Jacob and he just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Looking at his laughter caused me to laugh with him. "Now I'm laughing."

"I just think that it's funny how Alice took forever to decide when it was my idea in the first place."

"Wait, wait, wait." I paused and looked at him. "Forks, that was your idea of a honeymoon."

"Yeah, so you can see your Grandpa and see Mia, Rye, Sky, and Daisy. Simple."

"Awh." I started to tear up. "Thank you, I did want to spend more time with Grandpa."

"This gives us time to spend with the pack, too."

"Let's go board the plane now."

* * *

On the plane ride, I sat by the window while Jacob sat next to me – the aisle seat. The plane was fairly small but it didn't really matter. It was dark out, the stars were shining bright and the cities below seemed miniscule.

"You looked beautiful today, like you do everyday." Jacob said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to play with my hair and lay his head on mine. "After we graduate, we will get our dream house, our dream family, everything, I promise."

"Jake, you don't have to promise, I know you'll follow through." I kissed him on the cheeks and I felt my eyes fluttering down to close. I tried my hardest to keep them open.

"Shhh, sweetie. Don't try to stay awake when you're tired. Just go to sleep."

"Night, night, Jake." I yawned and fell into my sleep mode. "I love you."

"Night, Nessie. I love you." He said, quietly, trying not to wake me.

* * *

The whole plane ride, I was asleep. When I awake the day we landed at the airport at Forks, Jacob was asleep. He looked so serene and peaceful.

"Sweetie, it's time to get off the plane." I nudged him lightly. "Come on."

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled. "I'm glad you're the first person I see when I wake up."

I giggled. "Same here." I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled him up so we could get off the plane.

We walked out holding hands and we waited for our luggage to come around together. We were waiting for Grandpa to pick us up; he had left early yesterday to prepare for our arrival.

"Nessie, over here!" I heard Grandpa's voice call out to me from behind. We turned and he came running over to us. "You guys made it." He gave us a hug.

"Grandpa, you seem so happy."

"'Cuz you guys are here." He admitted. "I missed spending time with my family."

"Am I part of that family now?" Jacob joked.

"You were always."

"Grandpa, would you mind if we stayed at your house? We can get a hotel room, that wouldn't be a problem either." I asked, confused about the sleeping arrangements.

"No problem, come stay with me for the week or two. Do you need help with those bags?"

"Nah," Jacob picked them up with effortlessness. "I got them."

Grandpa Charlie led us out to his car, while I hugged Jacob from the side the whole time.

* * *

"Take your bags up to your Mom's room. I'll call you guys down when it's time for dinner." Grandpa said, heading to the kitchen.

Jacob led me to the room since I haven't been there since I was really young.

He opened the door to a room with a small bed and an old computer. I didn't know why, but I liked the feeling of the room.

Jacob set the luggage by the closet and grabbed me to sit on the bed. I sat on his lap, laying my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating.

"This room brings back memories." He said.

"I bet it does."

"Some stuff were good, some bad. But they were all memories."

"Like when you were fighting for Mom's love?" I had to bring up that. It had always been a rusty subject between us.

"Yeah, yeah, but fighting for yours would be much better."

I giggled a little. "Yeah right."

"No, really, it would've. This way I would know who would win."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I glared at him.

"Not unless you want it to be." Now he laughed.

"Seriously, I wouldn't get mad. Not now." I reassured him.

"I meant it. I love knowing that you and I will always be together, that you will choose me and I will choose you."

I blushed and couldn't help but kiss him passionately. It wasn't like he disagreed with it.

"Wanna go to La Push?" He asked, excitedly.

I nodded and kissed him one more time. He picked me up bridal style. "Wanna race?"

"Are you serious?" I yelled out, and he placed me on the floor. "Wait, it's not fair! I don't know how to get to La Push!"

"Fine, fine," he picked me up on his back. "Better? You can ride on my back the whole way there."

I snuggled up against his back. "Yes, better."

* * *

We walked along the beach side of La Push, holding hands and staring out ahead of us.

"Wanna go to my old house?" Jacob pointed with his finger the home he used to share with Billy before he had passed away.

"Sure."

We slowly walked over to it.

When we walked in, I felt a ease in my body. It was a small, but cozy home that I could get use to.

"It's such a cute house." I gleamed.

"It's home, it'll always be home." Jacob picked me up in his arms and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Yes, this is home…" I smiled at him and held my arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was really long. So, it'll hold up for a while. The story is closely coming to an end. A few more chapters then it's done. ^^**

**Review! :D Also, thank you to all the people who have added this story to their alert list and favorites list. I appreciate it.**


	13. Catch Up Chapter

**A/N: All I have to say and R&R. :D Just a catch up chapter.**

**Please, review, I've been getting barely any reviews.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Things have been going great since the wedding. It's been three months since the wedding. The family and our friends' lives have been great and so have ours.

Alyssa and Gerald, they are better than ever. The baby was born on November 18. _[A/N: In chapter one, I made a mistake on the due date, I am sorry.]_ Little baby Aaron was born a week early than expected and weighed 6.2 pounds. The little baby boy has amazing parents to take care of his precious life.

Gerald recently got promoted at his father's law firm and now they aren't having as many money issues.

Alyssa can now study more so she can get better grades to get her Master's Degree. Her mom comes to help them out while they're studying or working.

* * *

Carol's life has turned a 360. She enrolled into college earlier than she first wanted to. Carol goes to the community city college and in 2 years will go to the state university. Her love life was getting much better than it was recently. Her heart became fuller. Austin was transferring to the state university because he couldn't spend anymore long days without her.

When Austin came back, his first stop was to Carol's arms. The night when he came back, he proposed to her saying that his life was nothing without her. Of course, Carol wept and agreed to marry him. They are planning to get married the summer of next year. Austin and Carol live together in a Ranch-Styled home they are renting.

* * *

Candice's life is slightly different than her twin sister's. She and Dan are starting to go out with each other again. Candice lives alone in the apartment now, but Dan occasionally goes there to keep her company. Right after the wedding, Dan got his courage back and told her how he felt.

It's been nothing but love since.

* * *

Jason and Tiffany had broken up and stayed that way. He is the quarterback of the school's football team and 'the big man on campus'.

Tiffany, Jacob and I, honestly don't now what happened to her. Since we did lose touch with her, we don't know what she's been up to lately. Rumor has it that Tiffany is having an affair with a married man, but who knows. One day, Tiffany may call us and actually want to be friends with us – until then, we will just wait and see if she will.

* * *

Heather, evil Heather, hasn't changed much. She is still working at the same diner and living with her parents. Her life isn't that bad, she finally got accepted to ULA for the next following spring. Soon she will leave our town and forget all the drama.

* * *

Now, Jacob's side of the family – His Aunt Mia and Cousins Sky, Daisy, and Rye. Sky lives in New York now; she is aspiring to become a singer while studying architecture. Her apartment is a 15 minute walk from ours. She books some small gigs at clubs and bars. Soon, she'll be making it big in the entertainment industry.

Daisy's birthday soon came up after the wedding and she turned 20. Daisy lives in Forks; she wants to stay close with the family and the others on the reserve.

Rye, naïve Rye, lives with his mom – Mia, and is a strong member of the werewolf pack. At least once every couple of months he flies up to see Jacob and I and train with Jacob. Rye can easily look 10 years older than me now.

* * *

Uncle Emmet and Auntie Rose made a huge decision that only brought Auntie Rose with joy. They're adopting a child. Uncle Emmet wants a little boy running around the house that wants to play sports all the time like him. Auntie Rose wants a little girl that she can teach everything to. They're meeting families that are giving their child up for adoption. Soon, hopefully, they will get their wish of having a little child to their family.

* * *

Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice have big plans. Soon they're going to go backpacking in Europe. They consider it their fifth honeymoon.

* * *

Mom and Dad have been visiting ever-so-often checking up on us. The spark and love between them never seems to fade…

Jacob and I thrive to make our love last forever.

As you can see, life has been good and simple for the people in our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but since it's a catch up chapter I thought it would be alright. REVIEWWW. :D**


	14. Last Chapter

**A/N: Here is another chapter of "Ever Lasting Love." I hope you enjoy it. R&R please. This is the last chapter btw. After this, the Trilogy has ended.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Sweetie, wake up." I heard a murmur in my ear. The voice was soft and quiet. "Nessie, come on, sweetie."

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw my favorite face in the world – Jacob, my husband. It has been about 3 months since our wedding date.

Jacob sat next to me on the mattress. I laid my head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"Jacob, when should we tell them?" I asked, with guilt in my eyes.

"Today seems like the time. But it's your decision. The baby's in your tummy not mine." He joked and kissed me on the top of my head. He wrapped his hand around mine and our fingers locked together. "It's all on you, boss."

I covered my mouth with my free hand trying to not giggle. "But you're the daddy of the baby, tell me what to do."

"Do you wanna the family or our friends first?"

We were going to fly from New York in a couple days to visit everyone. Alyssa would soon be in labor, Gerald would be panting with nerves and happiness, Carol and Candice would be cheerfully being dazzled, and the family…the same as always – wonderful.

"Family, definitely. But we tell your side first."

"I'll call them now." Jacob took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, sis, I have some good news for you. Tell the pack and sis too, that I'm going to be a dad." His voice was light and delightfully happy." He paused to await Rachel's reply.

"Sure, sure. We'll take your suggestion. I'll talk to you soon, Rach. Bye." He pressed the red button that ended the call.

"What did she say?"

"She said that that was amazing and we should name the baby after her if it's a girl." He laughed and I joined in.

--

We stood in front of the pearly white door of the house. Jacob held my hand tightly and looked straight.

"Ready?" He asked me as he reached out his other hand to knock on the door.

"As I will ever be." I nodded. "Go ahead, knock."

Before Jake could even knock on the door, it opened. Dad appeared with Mom next to him. Of course he knew we were out here.

"My baby!" Mom opened up her arms and went to me and gave me a strong hug."

"Jacob," Dad nodded and shook Jake's hand. "How's life in the big city?"

"S'kay, we prefer here, but life's been good." Jacob replied.

"Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you."

Dad came over and gave me a hug. "It's just good to have you back here."

"Come in, come in." Mom said leading us into the house.

As we walked into the house, I saw Dad's face slightly became stern. He must've read Jacob's mind…

"Nessie!" Auntie Rose and Alice screamed as they ran to us. "You look amazing. You have a glow to your face."

"Yo, Nessie." Emmet came over with a smile.

"Renesmee, it's been to long." Jasper came to our side, also.

"My, my, how you've grown." Grandpa Carlisle stood there with Grandma Esme behind him with a remarkable smile.

As things started to settle down, I felt that it was time.

I looked at Jacob and winked my eye. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Hey, um, we got something to tell you guys." Jacob announced and led all of us to the dining room.

I took a seat; some people sat down, others stood.

"Erh, how do I say this? Dad, Grandpa Charlie, and Grandma Renee know…" I started. "Well, um," I kept pausing and stuttering.

"Want me to say it, Nessie?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"If you want, I don't know how to put it in words." I whispered back.

"Can one of you spit it out already?" Aunt Alice said impatiently.

"Nessie and I," Jacob looked directly at Dad's face which was actually smiling. "We're going to have a baby."

We looked at each other's face and smiled with joy. "We're going to have a baby." I felt my stomach and looked back at the family.

All the girls swarmed around Jacob and I. They were smiling and asking questions.

For instance,

"When did you know?" – A month ago.

"What are you going to name it?" – We don't know yet.

"How do you feel?" – I haven't gotten a lot of nausea yet. I'm fine.

And so on.

--

Jacob and I borrowed Dad's car and left after we had lunch at the house. Jake was driving us to go see the gang. We were all meeting up at Alyssa's apartment.

--

"Let me see little baby Aaron!" I went over to the baby pen of Aaron's.

Alyssa says, "I can't believe you're going to have a little baby of your own."

"It'll be nice for Aaron to have a friend to play with." Gerald added.

"And if it's a girl…" Jacob hinted, "we can be in-laws."

Everyone laughed.

Candice and Carol said, "We have to go, we are meeting the guys."

"Nessie, it was so nice to see you again."

Both of them hug her.

I went to Jacob's side to hug him. "Looks like we're living our lives are coming into a full-circle."

"You mean your stomach is going to be a circle." Jacob joked and put his hand on it.

--

After they had dinner with the group they went back to the Cullen's home.

--

They are in the guest room. I laid down while Jacob is watching television. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, while sitting up.

Alice comes prancing in with Rosalie behind. "Nessie, we have so much to prepare for."

"What?" I said looking confused.

"For the baby, silly." Alice sits on the bed next to her. "We need to plan everything!"

"Alice, stop being so hyper and jittery. Let her have some rest." Auntie Rose said to stop Alice's sugar-rush moment.

"It's fine." I sat closer to Alice. "I'm excited to hear what you have planned."

"Just don't make it so, so, so like you." Jacob added.

"I don't know if I should be offended or delighted." Alice said.

Rosalie laughed a little, hiding it behind her hand.

"Well…anyhow," Alice started. "If it is a boy, this is how I expect his room to look like."

She pulls out blue prints and drawings out of her pocket.

"This is actually nice. Good job, fairy." Jacob said, looking at the room.

"I knew you'd like it. And for a girl," she pulls out the drawing for it. "This! So adorable right?"

"It's like a little princess room." I looked in awe of it. "So cute."

"For twins," Alice said…

"For twins?" Rosalie laughed. "Nessie can't hold twins. Look at her thin body."

"I think I can handle it, Auntie Rose. I'll be strong for my baby."

"Or babies." Jacob joked.

"It's just IF, okay, Rose? IF." Alice gets up and stands next to her.

--

The night grew on like that. And I hope that my life would be filled with family, friends, love, and everything I imagined. Because, this is my everlasting love story…


End file.
